Como Eu Vejo
by Susan V. Malfoy
Summary: A história das irmãs Bellatrix, Narcissa e Andromeda contada do ponto de vista das três. As principais provavelmente serão Bellatrix e Andromeda, mas Narcissa também terá uma grande participação.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Bom, em primeiro lugar, eu quero agradecer por estarem lendo minha fic. XD É a primeira que eu publico, então espero que esteja boa... Por favor, deixem comentários! Preciso saber se a fic está boa, o que eu tenho que melhorar... Enfim.

Pode ser que fique entediante ler do ponto de vista de todas elas, então, se for o caso, escolha uma e leia só do ponto de vista dela. O único problema é que podem ter fatos mal explicados, que você entenderia melhor lendo outro ponto de vista...

**Do ponto de vista da Bellatrix**

Abracei com força o franzino e trêmulo corpinho de minha irmã mais nova. Seus cabelos loiros e molhados encharcavam minhas vestes, mas eu não me importava – só queria protegê-la do frio.

Todo dia, eu, Cissy e Andie escalávamos e pulávamos o alto muro atrás da Mansão Black para, assim, nos aventurarmos pelo bosque.

Foi lá que Cissy caiu nas gélidas e traiçoeiras águas de um rio.

Andie correu para chamar alguém, enquanto eu ficava com Cissy no jardim, fazendo-a ficar no sol, numa vã tentativa de aquecê-la. Eu mantinha os olhos fechados.

Pouco depois, ouvi alguém pisando nas folhas secas que estavam no chão. Era Andie voltando, e com ajuda. Mas ela trouxe justamente quem não podia.

Druella, minha mãe, era uma mulher muito severa e exigente. Eu era seu orgulho, mas quando ela ficava zangada, só Merlin sabe o que podia fazer.

Mamãe chegou pisando duro, muito zangada por estarmos naquele estado deplorável. Os vestidos sujos, folhas no cabelo (A não ser Cissy, que já estava limpa devido ao "banho")...

– Bellatrix, largue-a agora. – Eu levei um susto com a voz de mamãe, mas não deixei que ela percebesse isso. Sabia que quando ela me chamava de Bellatrix (e não de Bella) eu já podia ir me preparando, pois eu ia levar uma bela bronca. Cissy tremia e andava devagar na direção da mamãe. – Vamos logo, Narcissa! – É, a coisa estava feia pra Cissy também. Andie, ao lado de mamãe, fitava o chão. Sabia que aquilo não era bom. – E Bellatrix, quero você no meu escritório em cinco minutos.

Sentei-me no chão enquanto mamãe ia embora com Cissy. Andie sentou-se na minha frente e ficou fitando os próprios pés. Ela se sentia culpada, eu sabia. Mas depois eu conversaria com ela, pra saber exatamente o que aconteceu.

Ficamos em silêncio por longos cinco minutos, quando eu me levantei e fui ao escritório de mamãe.

**Do ponto de vista da Andromeda**

Corri, deixando Bella e Cissy no jardim. Precisava chamar alguém, algum elfo domestico, urgentemente.

Cheguei à frente da mansão, arfando. Entrei pela grande porta de mogno e recomecei a correr pelo longo corredor, procurando alguém. Foi quando ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

– Andromeda Black, por que você está correndo pelo corredor! – Mamãe gritou. Eu olhei pra trás, vendo a cara de desgosto dela. Havia acabado de chegar sabe Merlin de onde, e me olhava, zangada. Foi aí que ela soltou as frases que eu esperava. – O que aconteceu com seu vestido! Ele foi caro, sabia? E seu cabelo, porque ele está assim? Eu exijo uma explicação, Andromeda!

Sim, eu estava em péssimo estado.

– É que... Eu...

– Fale de uma vez, garota!

– Eu, Bella e Cissy fomos para o bosque atrás da mansão, Cissy caiu no rio, Bella conseguiu salva-la, mas ela está tremendo e fui procurar ajuda! – Falei tudo aquilo muito rápido, atropelando as palavras, mas mamãe pareceu entender.

Chegou ao meu lado, me puxou pelo braço e só soltou quando avistamos as duas.

– Bellatrix, largue-a agora. – Eu olhava para baixo. Sabia que tinha metido à mim e às minhas irmãs em uma grande encrenca. Não ousei olhar para Bella. Sabia que em meu lugar, ela teria inventado alguma coisa e somente ela levaria uma bronca. Diria que a culpa é dela, ou algo assim. – Vamos logo, Narcissa! – Cissy andava em passos pequenos na direção da mamãe, e tremia. – E Bellatrix, quero você no meu escritório em cinco minutos. – É, ela ia levar uma bronca.

Bella se sentou e eu me sentei na frente dela, ainda fitando meus pés. Não tinha coragem de olhar pra ela. Sabia que teria que dar satisfações depois. Sabia que ela se zangaria comigo, pois toda a culpa ia cair em cima dela, já que ela era a mais velha. Me sentia culpada – Embora não fosse realmente.

Ouvi passos e soube que Bella estava indo ver a mamãe.

**Do ponto de vista da Narcissa**

Era até difícil de acreditar que debaixo daquele sol eu conseguia estar com tanto frio. Mas eu não tremia só de frio, embora não quisesse admitir isso. Tremia de medo. Quando eu cai naquele rio, achei que ia morrer. Mas Bella me salvou. Eu ainda estava praticamente em estado de choque no abraço apertado da minha irmã.

Eu queria chorar, mas não podia. Eu era um Black! O que mamãe diria se me visse chorando? Ia me chamar de fraca! Logo ouvi a voz de mamãe atrás de mim. É, eu fiz bem em não chorar.

– Bellatrix, largue-a agora. – Bella me deixou ir. Eu andei, ainda tremendo, na direção de minha mãe. Não conseguia dar passos rápidos, tremia demais e estava assustada demais para isso, além de também estar chateada por ter que sair do abraço quente e reconfortante de Bella. – Vamos logo, Narcissa! – Achei melhor me apressar. Andei um pouco mais rápido, chegando à mamãe, que me amparou num abraço. Mas não tão bom quanto o de Bella. – E Bellatrix, quero você no meu escritório em cinco minutos.

Foi com essa última frase que eu soube que Bella estava – muito – encrencada.

Quando ficamos longe da vista de Andie e Bella, mamãe se abaixou e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Está com muito frio, não é? Não se preocupe, eu sei que a culpa foi da Bella. – Nessa hora eu tive vontade de defender minha irmã, falar que a culpa não foi dela. Que nós três queríamos ir. Mas eu não podia. – Vou falar com sua irmã daqui a pouco. Monstro! – O elfo correu em nossa direção. – Leve Cissy para o quarto e lhe dê roupas novas. Não se preocupe querida, você vai ficar bem. Vou esperar Bella no meu escritório.

Monstro me levou para meu quarto, e pegou roupas secas. Deixei ele sair e me troquei rapidamente. Sentei em minha cama e chorei. Sabia que mamãe não iria me ver, e já não conseguia mais conter o choro.

**N/A: **Eu sei que por enquanto não aconteceu praticamente nada, mas isso foi mais uma introdução ao mundo delas mesmo. Por favor, comentem!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Do ponto de vista da Bellatrix**

Tenho que admitir que estava com medo enquanto andava, em passos rápidos e indecisos, na direção do escritório de minha mãe. Coloquei a mão na maçaneta, mas estaquei e olhei pra baixo. Eu sabia que ia ouvir MUITO.

Considerei por um instante a possibilidade de fugir. Não, ela me acharia... E não podia abandonar Cissy e Andie. Ah, essa última me devia umas explicações.

De repente, tive um ímpeto de coragem e levantei a cabeça. Abri a porta decididamente e parei em frente à mesa de minha mãe.

Ela olhava pra mim, eu olhava pra ela. Ficamos assim por alguns segundos, nos olhando daquele jeito duro e desafiador, típico de um Black, quando ela quebrou o silêncio infernal da sala.

– Você sabe o que poderia ter acontecido com sua irmã? – Eu não respondi. Sabia que o melhor, quando ela estava daquele jeito, era não responder. – Você tem **alguma idéia **do que podia ter acontecido com a Cissy? – Ela já gritava. Se alguém de fora visse essa cena, pensaria: _"Pobre garotinha! Em seus meros 9 anos leva uma bronca dessas!"_. Mas eu não era indefesa. Sabia perfeitamente como proceder diante de Druella Black. – ELA PODIA TER MORRIDO! – Os gritos dela deviam estar ecoando por toda a mansão. Acho que ela percebeu isso e começou a se recompor. – Bellatrix, você é a mais velha, não devia deixar suas irmãs entrarem naquele bosque e muito menos influenciá-las. Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, porque você salvou Cissy, mas que isso **não se repita!**

Eu soube que aí havia acabado a bronca – Que, aliás, não foi tão ruim quanto eu imaginava... Dei meia-volta e saí, querendo procurar minhas irmãs.

Ainda consegui ver uma apressada Andie correndo na direção da escada. Ouvindo atrás da porta, é claro. Dei um pequeno sorriso. Essa é minha irmã...

Por um instante, me esqueci que fora Andie quem trouxera mamãe. Mas logo me lembrei disto e tirei o sorriso do rosto. Comecei a andar, em passos lentos, mas decididos, na direção da escada. Ia para o quarto, encontrar minhas irmãs, ver se Cissy estava bem e cobrar as devidas explicações de Andie.

Subi as escadas lentamente, dando tempo para Andie chegar lá em cima.

Parei diante da terceira porta – Nosso quarto. Abri-a com um estrondo, assustando Andie e Cissy. A primeira ainda arfava, devido à corrida. Lancei-lhe um olhar duro. Ela olhou pra baixo.

Desviei meu olhar para Cissy. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e marejados, e o rosto manchado de lágrimas. Aproximei-me e sequei uma única lágrima que ainda corria em seu rosto. Ela me abraçou, procurando apoio. Correspondi ao abraço.

Logo a soltei, sentando-me atrás dela. Peguei uma escova na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira e comecei a pentear os cabelos de Cissy, que estavam bagunçados e embaraçados, devido a toda aquela confusão. Mas o meu não estava melhor.

– Andie, acho que você me deve algumas explicações. – Falei friamente, sem desviar os olhos dos cabelos loiros de Cissy.

– Bella, não foi minha culpa! Desculpe-me! – Ela parecia desesperada pelo meu perdão, e me contou exatamente o que acontecera.

– Tudo bem... Pelo menos mamãe não se zangou com vocês.

– E pelo menos dessa vez você não levou mais que uma bronca.

– E como você sabe disso? – Perguntei, lhe olhando finalmente e lançando-a um sorriso desafiador. Queria ver como ela ia sair dessa

– Ahn... Ah, que droga, Bella!

Soltei uma risada e voltei minha atenção para os cabelos de Cissy. Faltava pouco pra acabar.

– Eu sei que você estava ouvindo atrás da porta. – Ela não respondeu e não pareceu assustada com isso. Mas eu não tinha como saber se ela realmente havia se assustado, pois uma das características principais dos Black era esconder seus sentimentos.

Terminei de pentear o cabelo de minha irmã. Guardei a escova, me levantei e fui tomar banho – Ainda estava completamente suja da "pequena aventura"...

**Do ponto de vista da Andromeda**

Fui me esgueirando atrás de Bella, torcendo para que ela não me visse. Esperei que ela entrasse e me postei atrás da porta, com o ouvido colado nela.

– Você sabe o que poderia ter acontecido com sua irmã? Você tem **alguma idéia **do que podia ter acontecido com a Cissy? ELA PODIA TER MORRIDO! – Mamãe estava realmente brava. De repente, ela mudou do grito para um tom de voz normal. – Bellatrix, você é a mais velha, não devia deixar suas irmãs entrarem naquele bosque e muito menos influenciá-las. Dessa vez eu vou deixar passar, porque você salvou Cissy, mas que isso **não se repita! **– Era mais do que óbvio que já tinha acabado. Levantei-me e saí correndo, torcendo para que Bella não me visse.

Entrei no quarto e me sentei rápido na minha cama. Cissy olhou para mim, mas não disse nada. Eu ainda arfava.

De repente, um estrondo que assustou a mim e a Cissy. Era Bella entrando no quarto. Ela me lançou um olhar duro, me fuzilando. Eu simplesmente olhei para baixo. Ela me torturava quando me olhava assim.

Fiquei aliviada quando ela parou de me olhar e voltou sua atenção para Cissy.

– Andie, acho que você me deve algumas explicações. – Olhei pra ela. Ela não estava olhando pra mim, e foi fria quando falou. Agora ela penteava o cabelo de Cissy.

– Bella, não foi minha culpa! Desculpe-me! – Bella precisava entender o que aconteceu. Nós sempre fomos muito unidas, e eu não queria que uma bobeira como aquela estragasse nossa amizade. Lhe expliquei exatamente como aconteceu.

– Tudo bem... Pelo menos mamãe não se zangou com vocês. – Ela disse quando eu terminei minha explicação.

– E pelo menos dessa vez você não levou mais que uma bronca.

– E como você sabe disso? – Pronto. Ela havia me pegado. Eu e minha grande boca! Era óbvio que ela sabia que eu estava ouvindo.

– Ahn... Ah, que droga, Bella! – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Eu não consegui inventar uma desculpa.

Ela riu e tornou a pentear o cabelo de Cissy.

– Eu sei que você estava ouvindo atrás da porta. – Não vi necessidade de responder a isso. Eu estava ouvindo, ela sabia disso, não era preciso admitir nada.

Bella guardou a escova e foi pro banheiro. Tomar banho, é claro. Ainda estávamos naquele estado deplorável (A não ser pelas folhas no cabelo. Essas já tinham caído pela mansão. Monstro daria um jeito nisso).

**N/A: **Não vi necessidade do ponto de vista da Cissy nesse capítulo. A pobrezinha não fez praticamente nada (e o capítulo já estava longo demais).

No próximo capítulo provavelmente eu vou passar uns dois anos direto. Não vejo motivos para continuar enrolando.


End file.
